iCarly Silent Hill
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Freddie recieves a mysterious call and goes missing in Silent Hill, Carly goes to try and find him but ends up being trapped in the nightmare town, will she be able rescue him and escape. Please give this story a chance. Creddie pairing.
1. Disappearance

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

Just an idea I had for an iCarly crossover with one of my favourite horror game series, Silent Hill, please give it a chance. Note: Carly, Sam and Freddie are seventeen in this fic.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE POV<strong>

It had been a normal day at school, I was sitting in the Groovie Smoothie with Carly and Sam, who had snuck out of detention to join us. I was looking at Carly out of the corner of my eye, we had been dating after I saved her life, we split up several months ago because it seemed to me that she loved me only because I saved her and not actually me. I was wondering if maybe that had been a mistake, although she didn't show it, ever since we broke up Carly hadn't been as cheerful and energetic as usual. In fact, right now she looked exhausted, there were dark shadows under her eyes, however she was still smiling and chatting away to Sam. Just then my phone rang, I sighed and picked it up, unknown number, that was strange, I noticed the others looking at me.

"I gotta go answer this, I'll be right back".

I hurried outside, away from the noise from the packed Groovie Smoothie, and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

The voice that answered sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Freddie?"

"Who is this?"

The voice sighed and then revealed who he was.

"Freddie, you know who I am...Does the name John Benson mean anything to you?"

I froze, it couldn't be.

"...Dad?"

"Yes, listen Freddie, this is important, I need to meet with you".

I was confused, what did this mean, my Dad disappears from my life seven years ago and makes no attempt to contact me or Mom and now he wants to meet with me.

"What's going on, why do you want to meet me?"

"I can't say over the phone, we need to meet, please, you can't tell anyone either, not even your mother, okay".

"...Okay, where do you wanna meet?"

I then listened for his answer.

**CARLY POV**

I remained sitting at the table watching Freddie through the window, his expression seemed to indicate that he knew who he was talking too but wasn't expecting to talk to them. I thought about our break up, I had been thinking about it a lot lately, so much so that I was losing sleep over it. I quickly returned my attention to Sam when I realized she was looking at me, confused.

"Carls?"

"Sorry Sam, I was distracted, what did you say?"

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"Carly, can you bear to take your attention away from Freddie for a few minutes?"

"Who said I was...What do you...?"

Sam's expression suddenly became sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to say it but, it's obvious Carls, you're not over him, why don't you tell him the truth?"

"I afraid he won't believe me, he'll probably think I'm still viewing him as a hero".

Sam nodded.

"But that was only part of it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah".

It was then Freddie came back and sat down, he looked shocked by something. Before I could ask Sam's phone rang, she quickly checked it.

"Uh oh, guys I gotta get back or Mr. Howard's gonna find out I'm not in detention, see ya later".

Sam stood up, dropped some money on the table and hurried out the door.

There was an awkward silence as I sat with Freddie, I was unsure what to say to him, so rather than say what I was desperately wanting to I decided to ask him about the phone call he had received.

"So, Freddie...Who was that on the phone?"

His expression was unusual, he looked like he was struggling to make a decision, finally he seemed to make up his mind.

"He said I wasn't to tell anyone but...I can't keep anything from you. Please promise me you won't tell Sam or my mother".

I was surprised at this but I agreed and he continued.

"It was my Dad, I've not seen him in seven years, he said he wants to meet with me about something important".

"What did you say?"

Freddie sighed.

"I've not seen him in seven years, I agreed, but I have to go out of town to meet him".

"Where to?"

There was a pause before Freddie finally revealed the location he was going to meet his father.

"...Silent Hill".

**FREDDIE POV**

That night I waited until I was certain Mom was asleep, the last thing I needed was for her to hear what was going on and freak out. The other reason I was leaving at night was that, due to the distance between Silent Hill and Seattle, if I left at night then I would arrive in Seattle at noon the next day. Once I was certain I climbed out of bed and got dressed, grabbing the nearest clothes I could find, a pair of denim jeans, a white undershirt, dark blue T-shirt; white socks and a simple pair of black trainers. Once I was dressed I sneaked out of my room and made it out the front door. To my surprise Carly was standing just outside her apartment, obviously waiting for me.

"Carls?"

"Freddie, are you absolutely sure about this?"

I sighed, I had been running the whole thing through my head since the call and had asked myself the same question, however I had now made up my mind.

"I have to see my Dad Carly, it's been so long".

"I know, but...I just have a bad feeling about all this".

I nodded.

"I know what you mean, but...I just gotta go".

"Okay...Be careful".

I nodded and then, after Carly went back inside I headed down to the parking lot, got in my car and began the long drive to Silent Hill.

**CARLY POV**

It had been three days since Freddie had left for Silent Hill, I had checked out everything I could find about the town and realized, given its distance from Seattle Freddie should've been back by now. Mrs. Benson was going frantic and of course, somehow blaming me. Sam and Spencer were both concerned about where he had gone, I was concerned for a different reason. Unlike them I knew where he had gone and why, which led me to believe something wasn't right. After Freddie had been missing for five days I made up my mind, I was gonna go after him and try and find him. I waited until it was late at night and hurriedly gotten dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, black T-shirt, black socks and black boots and a red turtleneck jacket. I crept downstairs and, after leaving a quick note for Spencer to find I left and hurried to my car. I got in and drove off heading for Silent Hill, following the same route I'm sure Freddie must've taken days ago. Hours later I was driving along a mountainside road, to my left was a large cliff wall, to the right was a guard rail, on the other side was a long drop, so long I couldn't see anything at the bottom. I continued to drive, I was beginning to feel drowsy when suddenly my car radio went crazy, spewing static. I hit the off button but it still kept spewing static, what the hell, suddenly the radio was the least of my problems. I had to grab the steering wheel as the car began skidding out of control, I tried to correct the car but it didn't work, hitting the brakes didn't work either. I tried to regain control but suddenly the car skidded again and I blacked out.

I regained consciousness and noticed that I was still alive, thank God for seatbelts, I quickly unbuckled the seat belt and opened the car door. I climbed out and looked around, I was still on the mountain road but something had changed, somehow, the whole place had become engulfed in fog. My car had ran into the crash barrier which luckily had held, I was then conscious of the fact that I was hurt, the crash had obviously caused me injury. Luckily nothing serious so I began walking down the road, as I passed a sign I realized I was in the right place.

'Welcome to Silent Hill'

As I continued to walk I noticed something even more unusual, ashes were falling from the sky like snow. I soon reached what looked like a four way intersection, I knew I was in the town now, I looked around, wondering where to go, I had to find Freddie, but where to start. Just then I saw somebody, just obscured in the fog, I hurried to try and talk to the person. They simply turned and ran always staying just where the fog would obscure them, I hurried trying to catch up, this person might be my only chance.

"Hey wait, please!"

They turned a corner and when I reached the corner I found myself in an alleyway. I walked slowly along the alleyway, something didn't feel right. Suddenly, when I turned a corner and headed deeper into the alleyway I heard something, it sounded like a loud air raid siren, suddenly everything froze over, ice coated the walls and ground the snowing ashes had disappeared and also, the darkness in the area made impossible to see more than five feet. I walked slowly along, feeling along the wall, confused and terrified by what was going on. Just then my phone began ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

To my shock it was Freddie's voice I heard.

"Carly..."

"Freddie, are you okay, what happened, where...?"

"Carly...You've gotta run...You can't fight them...Run!"

The call abruptly ended and the phone burst into static.

I then heard heavy footsteps and I looked up, to my horror there were a group of pale skinned hairless humanoid creatures there, they were roughly the same height as me, but they had no distinguishing traits of facial features, they had emaciated body frames and moved in a twitchy fashion. Then suddenly they shrieked and began running towards me, I panicked and began running back through the alleyway, desperate to escape. To my horror, about halfway back, a large glacier had appeared and blocked off the alleyway, I turned around as the group of creatures jumped and latched onto me, their bodies were ice cold and I fell to the ground, as I struggled I found myself losing consciousness, I thought about Freddie, he was in trouble, I struggled against the creatures again, but it was feeble and I soon blacked out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Freddie has gone missing and Carly's trying to find him only now she has been attacked, what will happen next, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. To the School

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 2: To the School**

Chapter 2 of my iCarly/Silent Hill crossover, I am glad people are giving this a chance, now for oyu to find out what happened to Carly after she was attacked. Amazingly I also got a few reviews, I will answer them now.

Boris Yeltsin: You don't need to know much about Silent Hill to follow the story, I'm only using the town itself and a few characters from it.  
>The Demititian Healer: Glad you are enjoying it, Carly and Freddie are the only iCarly characters to enter the Fog World, the others remain in the real world, there are gonna be two important human Silent Hill characters, one in this chapter.<p>

That's the reviews, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

It was now six days since Freddie had disappeared, I decided to go and find out if Carly and Spencer had found anything out. I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure my clothes had the usual 'I don't care' style, they did. Satisfied I hurried outside and ran to the Bushwell Plazza, on the way there I met Gibby so we both headed to apartment 8-C. When we arrived we heard panicked voices, when we headed inside we saw Spencer and Mrs. Benson. They were talking frantically, I decided to interrupt.

"What is going on?"

They both turned to look at me, Spencer calmed down and spoke in a reasonable tone.

"Carly's gone after Freddie".

I stared, confused.

"But, how, we don't even know where he could've gone".

"Carly did, Freddie told her, she left a note explaining where she's gone".

He handed me the note and I read it.

'_Spencer, sorry but I know where Freddie has gone, I believe ever since he disappeared that he's been there, in Silent Hill, I'm going there after him'._

I couldn't believe it, so Freddie had gone to some place called Silent Hill, now Carly had gone after him, she could end up disappearing too, I looked up.

"What are we gonna do?"

To my surprise it was Mrs. Benson who answered, her tone was calmer than her expression suggested.

"We're going to the police, we need their help".

Nobody else had any other ideas, at least not ideas that would appeal to anyone, so we headed for the police station immediately.

**CARLY POV**

As consciousness and warmth returned to me I became aware that I was no longer lying on the ground, but on some sort of seat. I jerked awake, where was I. I sat up and looked around, I was lying on a seat in a booth in a cafe of sorts, how did I get here? I got my answer when I heard footsteps, I looked up and saw a woman standing nearby, she was about forty years old with short bleach blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leather trousers, usually worn on a motorbike, a green shirt, black fingerless gloves and black boots, judging from the badge on her shirt she was a police officer. She looked at me cautiously before speaking.

"How do you feel?"

I gently sat upright, now that warmth had returned to my body I realized that, surprisingly I didn't feel any pain.

"I-I'm alright".

"Good, I found you passed out in a nearby alleyway, I brought you here and, well you've only just recovered".

I nodded and noticed out of the window, it was foggy and snowing ashes again. There was a short pause before the woman spoke again.

"You're not from here are you? What's your name?"

"Carly Shay, I'm from Seattle".

The woman nodded and introduced herself.

"Cybil Bennett, I'm a police officer from Brahms, the next town over".

I nodded and then Cybil sat down at the other side of the booth, she then asked.

"So, why are you here?"

I sighed and began to explain.

"A friend of mine, called Freddie Benson, he came here five, six days ago and just disappeared, I decided to come and find him".

Before Cybil could say anything my phone went off again, a text message, I picked it up and read it, it was from Freddie.

_To the School_

I blinked confused.

After a brief silence Cybil spoke.

"Was that your friend?"

"Yeah, it says 'to the school' I think that's where he is".

Cybil nodded and pulled out a map and showed it to me, it was a map of Silent Hill.

"That's the school there, Midwich Elementary, you'll have to head along Finney Street or Matheson Street to get to Midwich Street, from there you can get to the school".

Cybil then handed me the map and a spare flashlight, just in case.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a look around the town, if you head for the school, we'll meet up back here okay".

"S-sure".

I watched as she left, if I got nothing then I'd come back here, but if I found another lead that could help me find Freddie then I wasn't gonna come back and wait around. Once Cybil left I took another look around, pocketed the flashlight and map and then left the cafe.

I looked around and then checked the map, I was outside the cafe 5 to 2 on Bachman Road, the alleyway I had been in was on Finney Street. I thought about Cybil's directions and immediately headed to Finney Street, I kept looking around me, terrified that everything was going to ice over again. As I walked down Finney Street I wondered about Freddie, he had called me and said not to fight them but to run, what did he mean, was he talking about those weird creatures? His text, it only told me to go to the school, if he was there why didn't he give me more information, was he in trouble, was somebody holding him prisoner there, I had to hurry. I began to run along Finney Street but stopped suddenly, the road suddenly ended, a huge chasm stretched in front of me, it was as if the road had been swallowed up. I groaned, I would have to go and use the Matheson Street path now. I turned and after quickly checking the map again, headed down Levin Street, from there I hurried to the Matheson street junction and headed along it, finding another chasm. Great now what, suddenly my phone went off again, an unknown number sending a message, I read the message.

_Levin Street; Dog House_

Okay, that was confusing, still it was all I had. I headed back up Levin Street and suddenly it made sense, there was only one house on Levin Street with a Dog house in front of it, lying on the ground just inside of it was a key. I hurried over and picked it up, it looked like a house key, I ran up the steps of the house and unlocked the door, I hurried inside. The house was deserted, I walked through it cautiously and found a back door, it required three keys, according to the map on the wall, they were located in three different areas, one in an alleyway between Finney Street and Matheson Street, one at the end of Finney Street and one halfway down Ellroy Street. I turned and headed back through the house and left, ready to go after the keys, this was my only chance.

I hurried down to Matheson Street, the road south was also blocked off by a chasm, I turned and ran along Matheson street until i reached the alleyway, I hurried up and halfway up I found a basket ball court. I searched the area and, beneath the hoop, next to a pool of blood was a key, trying not to throw up I reached down and picked up the key, I pocketed it and left. I then hurried up the alleyway and came out onto Finney Street. Hoping that the next key wouldn't be in such a disgusting place I hurried along Finney Street and reached the end, to a pair of crashed police cars. I found the key in the boot of one of the cars, one more to go, I quickly hurried down Ellroy Street. I stopped, I had reached another chasm, but where was the key, I then saw it, it was in an open mailbox, outside a house that was directly over the chasm, the only way to get to it was to cross a narrow wooden beam.

'Just great, okay, deep breathes, you can do this, think about Freddie and don't look down'.

I slowly began to try and walk, carefully balancing on the beam, but I lost my confidence and decided to take the rest of the journey across by crawling. I made it to the other end and picked up the key, I made the journey back across and just got off the wooden beam when it suddenly snapped and fell into the chasm.

'Shit, that was way too close, oh well, I've got all the keys, back to the Dog house'.

I quickly ran as fast as I could back to the Dog House and when I reached it I hurried inside and ran to the door and unlocked all three locks. I then entered the back garden and then suddenly everything was engulfed in darkness, I panicked and listened, no siren, no ice. Unsure what was happening I pulled out the flashlight and map, decided to take my chances I left through the gate and headed down the alleyway and then along Matheson Street and reached Midwich Street, I quickly looked around and then finally, headed down towards the school, I soon arrived at the front doors of Midwich Elementary School. I took a deep breathe and tried to focus, if Freddie was in here and if he was in trouble I would need to concentrate if I wanted to save him, finally focused I entered the school.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Carly explores Midwich Elementary School to try and find Freddie, also Sam, Spencer, Gibby and Mrs. Benson talk to the police, will they be able to find out what happened? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Midwich Elementary School

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 3: Midwich Elementary School**

Chapter 3 is up, this story is doing better than I expected :) Now Carly is set to explore the school, will she find Freddie, or will something else happen, also, at the same time Sam and the others are trying to get help.

Boris Yeltsin: Nope she doesn't, nobody who wanders into Silent Hill ever does.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I found myself standing in a lobby area, behind me where the doors that led back outside, directly across the short hall was another set of doors. The lobby was rather bland with a notice-board being the only feature, on the board I saw a map of the school. I hurried over and grabbed it, I knew I'd probably need it and so I put it in my pocket. It was then I noticed that despite the town still being engulfed in darkness outside, the interior looked hazy as if the fog was in here too. I switched the flashlight off and looked at the map, I was right, I was in the lobby, the doors ahead would lead me to a corridor and from there I could enter the reception and infirmary. Deciding not to take chances I walked through the doors, into the corridor and headed to the infirmary, which was to my right. I hurried inside and looked around and found what I was looking for, a first aid kit, definitely something I might need if everything iced over again. Pocketing the first aid kit I left the infirmary and headed over to the reception, inside, on the desk was a note, I read it, it was some type of riddle. Something about a clock tower, two medallions and something in the boiler room. Shaking my head I turned and headed through the door in the back of the reception, that riddle made no sense, how was I supposed to work it out, then again, maybe I didn't need to solve it, I was here to find Freddie after all.

The room behind the reception turned out to be the staff room, it was empty except for a scrap of paper on the table. It was obvious that it didn't belong there, someone must've left it behind, I walked over and read it, it was addressed to someone with the initials J.B.

_Soon we must act_

_The Darkness is coming, we must make ready_

_The sacred sacrifice of our first-borns must be completed soon_

_If we succeed then the Darkness will be repelled for another ten years_

_Failure will result in the Darkness swallowing our town, we must complete the ritual or face eternal damnation._

_There must be no doubts, no regrets_

_You must offer your first-born for the sacrifice_

_Or we are all doomed_

Okay, what the hell was this about, the note was simply signed with the initials D.G. it was nonsense. However I then spotted something, the date on the top of the note, this had been written seven years ago, Silent Hill had become a ghost town seven years ago, Freddie had lost contact with his father seven years ago, I knew there had to be a connection. I turned and left the room and returned to the corridor, I tried the double doors immediately to my left, that would lead to another corridor, the doors wouldn't budge, I tried to the doors at the other end of the corridor, again they wouldn't budge. I groaned in frustration and headed to the only doors I hadn't tried yet, the doors to the courtyard.

**SAM POV**

I was sitting waiting with Spencer and Mrs Benson at the police station, I couldn't help feeling that this was a waste of time. I was soon proven right, a police arrived and spoke.

"Now as I understand it two people have gone missing, your son...and your sister, right".

"Yeah, we think we know where they've gone but, we don't know what's happened to them".

Mrs. Benson shook her head and then spoke.

"Please, you have to find my son, he could be in trouble, he's in Silent Hill".

I watched as the police officer's head shot up, his eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't help you".

"What, what do you...?"

"Silent Hill is outside our jurisdiction, talk to the police officer's in Brahms".

Without another word he left the office and we had to leave, I shook my head.

"I don't think there's any point in us talking to the Brahms police officers. That guy was scared out of his mind when you mentioned Silent Hill, he's just making excuses".

Mrs. Benson sighed and then Spencer spoke.

"So what do we do?"

I hated the thought about doing this but if it would save Carly and Freddie then it was necessary.

"We've gotta do more...research on Silent Hill".

God why did that one word have to be so painful, Spencer nodded in agreement, however Mrs. Benson was adamant about talking to the Brahms police officers, so while she went to contact them Spencer and I went to see what we could find about Silent Hill.

**CARLY POV**

I exited the corridor and entered the courtyard, it was dark so I used the flashlight, to my surprise, on the right hand side of the courtyard was a large clock tower. Just then my phone went off, I checked it, it was the anonymous messenger again.

_In the Clock Tower, seek the medallions, the Chemistry Lab and the Music Room, then seek the boiler room, to open the doors_

Okay, it looks like I did have to solve this riddle then, only now it was making more sense, I had to find these two medallions and set them into two slots on either side of the door and then I had to do something in the boiler room to open the door. Everything seemed to point towards this clock tower, if my theory about Freddie being kidnapped was correct and he was at the school then maybe he was being held in this clock tower, I had to get it open. I checked the map and saw where I needed to go, I hurried to the opposite end of the courtyard and headed through into the next corridor before heading to my left and tried the double doors, they opened, I headed into the next corridor and up the stairs to the second floor.

I double-checked the map and headed to the doors in front of me, I opened the doors and checked the map again. I was now in the western corridor, according to the compass on the map, to my left was the lab equipment room and the next door along was the chemistry lab. I headed into the chemistry lab and saw the gold medallion, it was wedged beneath a realistic looking statue of a man's hand. I tried but was unable to pry it loose, I had to get rid of the hand somehow. I cringed at the though but I then realized what I had to do, I hurried through to the lab equipment room and quickly pulled on a pair of gloves. I searched through the various chemicals and found one I was looking for, I picked it up and ran back through to the chemistry lab. I unscrewed the chemical and dumped it on the hand, I had partly expected it but I still gagged when the hand burned away, leaving a smell of burnt flesh. With the hand burned away, I dropped the chemical, removed the gloves and pocketed the medallion before running out of the room. Okay, that was horrific, hopefully the next one wouldn't be so bad, I headed back out into the corridor and ran down it until I reached the next set of double doors, I hurried through, this time the room I was looking for was directly to my right. I hurried inside and saw the silver medallion, I also saw a poem that took a while to understand, but when I looked at a nearby piano it made sense, there was blood on some of the keys, trying hard not to think about that I began to play five of the keys in the sequence the poem indicated. The silver medallion then fell out of the plaque it was wedged into, I picked it up and exited the music room. I decided, after checking the map again and headed along the corridor to the double doors that led to the northern corridor, I tried them, they opened. I headed through and down the nearby staircase until I was back on the first floor.

I tried the nearby double doors, they had been locked when I tried them on the other side, but this time I saw the key in the lock and unlocked them. I then hurried through and ran out to the courtyard, I placed the medallions in their slots, okay, now I just needed to go down to the boiler room, according to the map it was in the basement. I hurried back through the corridors and headed down the stairs down to the basement. I checked the map again, the boiler room was right in front of me, I ran into it and looked around, nothing suspicious except for a large red button on the main boiler, I cautiously stepped forward and pressed the button, the boiler activated and a loud echoing clanging noise came from above. I hurried back up the stairs and ran out to the courtyard, I walked over to the clock tower and tried the door, it opened. I stepped inside and found myself in a narrow passage that led to a ladder, I walked over and cautiously went down the ladder, I walked forward into a fairly large circular area, but there was no sign of anybody, no sign of Freddie. Just then I heard it again, that siren.

'Shit, not now'.

Suddenly, my head exploded with pain and, with the siren still ringing in my ears I passed out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly's search has led her to the clock tower within the school, unfortunately the Otherworld has awakened again, will she survive? What about Sam and Spencer, will they find out anything helpful about the town? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. The Otherworld Awakens

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 4: The Otherworld Awakens**

Chapter 4, the Otherworld has awoken, will Carly survive, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, however she also has the means to undo it.  
>The Demititian Healer: No, as will be revealed later, Carly's theory is correct.<p>

That's the reviews answered, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

I groaned, I knew it was necessary, but still, reading up all this info on Silent Hill was torture. I looked over at Spencer, he too seemed frustrated with our lack of progress.

"We're not getting anywhere with this Sam".

I sighed.

"There's gotta be something about Silent Hill amongst all this stuff, we've gotta keep looking, it might explain why Freddie disappeared and what Carly might be getting herself into".

"Yeah...I guess, okay, let's go".

I nodded and having exhausted any possible leads on the computer and all Carly's research I turned to yet another book, I don't think I've ever read so much in one day...Make that in my life. I just hoped that this wasn't a waste of time either.

**CARLY POV**

I groaned as I regained consciousness, the massive pain in my head was gone but I suddenly realized I was engulfed in darkness, I fumbled for the flashlight and turned it on. Everything was engulfed in ice again, I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold air, those monsters must be here, I knew I had to be careful and run if I saw them. I quickly looked around, the ladder was the only feature so I headed over and climbed it, I headed along the passage and then reached the door, it looked frozen shut but luckily, when I tried it, it opened. I stepped out into the courtyard, it too was frozen over, the door closest to the clock tower was blocked by a sheet of ice, that left me with only one option, to head to the other door and into that corridor. I hurried over, the doors opened easily and I quickly looked around, I tried two of the doors, each of them was locked as was the double doors at either end of the corridor, I had only one choice, to go into the Hall and use it to get into the northern corridor. I entered the hall and froze, it was them, the monsters, only these ones looked different from the one's I had seen in the alleyway. They had holes in their bodies and joints and bones sticking out at odd angles, their legs were very thin and their feet appeared to be stubs, overall they had a fractured or disfigured look. I quickly turned off the flashlight, pocketed it and began to creep over to the other door, they hadn't seen me yet. I reached out and touched the door handle when suddenly I heard them shriek.

'Crap, they've seen me!'

I threw open the doors and ran out into the corridor, to my left was a door that led to a classroom. I hurried inside and ran down to the end of the class room, taking a chance I hid underneath the teacher's desk. I then heard the door open, those monsters had walked into the room, they knew I was in here but hadn't seen me. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my erratic breathing and could only pray they couldn't hear my heart hammering in my chest. Suddenly there was silence, I froze and then screamed when I felt one of them grab my ankles and pull me out of my hiding place. They began to grab me and I once again felt my body temperature plummet, at this rate I would quickly fall victim to hypothermia. I tried to use the flashlight as a club but hit the switch, turning it on, the beam hit one of them in the eyes and it let me go, shrieking and grabbing at its eyes. I realized that I could use this to my advantage, I used the flashlight to blind them and make them let me go, I got up and ran into the next classroom, not bothering to hide this time I ran right to the lower section of the room and ran out to the corridor. The way to the stairwell was block by a wall of ice, so I ran into the corridor and, since the infirmary was also blocked off I ran to the lobby and slammed the door shut behind me. I stared in shock as the door froze over, I turned and saw the lobby had been reduced to a single icy walkway leading to the front doors. Feeling some body heat returning to me I walked over to the doors and tried them, they were locked, just then I heard something, some terrible screeching noise. It sounded like something metal being dragged along the ground, I looked through the frosty window and froze.

Standing outside the door was a large humanoid figure, bulky with muscle, it was wearing a large floor length blood-stained robe, it's arms were bare and also stained with blood, also, obscuring it's head was a large pyramid shaped helmet, the screeching noise turned out to be a large blade like weapon, although to this monster it was probably no more than a knife. I then saw, to my horror it had raised the knife, I dived back in time as the knife came piercing through the door and was swung left and right and soon the monster stepped over the threshold. I struggled to my feet and turned and ran, trying to get away as it pursued me, I then slipped and fell off the walkway into the dark drop below, I was overcome with fear and passed out. When I regained consciousness I realized I was lying on the ground in a main room of the basement. I stood up and then suddenly dropped to the ground again, I must've landed badly, the moment I stood up pain shot up my left leg. I was also aware of several cuts I had received from those monsters. Taking a chance I used the first aid kit and managed to treat the cuts, but there was nothing I could do for my injured leg except limp upstairs and pray I didn't run into anymore monsters. When I reached the top of the stairs I realized I was now on the other side of the ice wall, shockingly the monsters that had chased me were lying around dead. I knew it had to be that pyramid headed thing that had done this, shivering I knew I had no option to go upstairs to the second floor.

**SPENCER POV**

I sighed, Sam and I had been researching Silent Hill for hours but what we found out made no sense at all until Mrs. Benson returned, having received no help at all from the Brahms police, like Sam predicted. After telling her what we had found out we were able to piece together a few things, Sam was confused by all of this, as was I, I attempted to summarize what I had just been told.

"So, Silent Hill is home to some religious cult that believes in some sacrificial ritual. Freddie's father was part of that cult and seven years ago, he disappeared and Silent Hill became a ghost town".

Mrs. Benson nodded.

"I asked him to leave that cult but he wouldn't so I refused to let him see Freddie anymore. Seven years ago, the day before the town became a ghost town, he called up and demanded that I bring Freddie to Silent Hill, I refused and after that, well, he disappeared along with all the inhabitants of the town".

Sam thought for a moment and then seemed to realize something.

"That day we were in the Groovie Smoothie, the day before he disappeared, he got a phone call, I think he told Carly about it, but nobody else".

"You think it was his father that phoned him".

Sam nodded, great, now what were gonna do, I looked at the others, like me they were all lost.

**CARLY POV**

When I reached the second floor I realized I couldn't go past the eastern corridor thanks to yet another ice wall, so I entered that corridor and, since I hadn't checked it out before I checked the room next to me, the locker room. It was deserted although I noticed that one of the lockers was ajar. I walked over and opened it, I jumped back covering my mouth and nose, it was drenched in blood. I took a closer look and saw a key, I picked it up and saw a tag attached, it read, 'mains switch'. Just then my phone went off again, it was the anonymous messenger.

_The boiler room, the main's switch, the key to the end of nightmares._

Another riddle, this one sounded hopeful though, I pocketed my phone and the key and, gritting my teeth against my pain in my leg and hurried back downstairs, past the first floor and down into the basement. Once there I entered the boiler room and, past the main boiler was a small closet which no doubt contained the mains switch. I used the key to unlock it and opened it and then I reached out and flipped the mains switch, turning off the boiler and other electronics in the school. At the same moment the ice receded and suddenly everything was back to the foggy area. Walking cautiously on my injured leg I hurried back up to the lobby of the school, relieved to be away from the monsters. I was surprised that the doors were broken to pieces, looks like that pyramid headed monster wasn't exclusive to the ice world. Trembling at the thought I dropped the school map on the chairs in the lobby and sighed, I sat down to avoid putting too much pressure on my leg. I sighed, Freddie wasn't here, but how, what was I gonna do now. As if to answer my question my phone rang again, this time the text was from Freddie.

_The Balkan Church_

I pulled out the map and spotted the church, despite my injury I knew now I had to hurry, if Freddie was at the church I had to save him and to do that I had to hurry.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Carly heads for the church, will she find Freddie or is something or somebody else waiting for her there, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. The Balkan Church

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 5: The Balkan Church**

Chapter 5; Carly heads for the Balkan Church to try and find Freddie; will she find him or not. Shorter than the others but hopefully still as good. Now to answer the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Yep, it certainly is.  
>The Demititian Healer: Pretty close, you'll see what's happened to Freddie eventually.<p>

Now onto the story

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I stood up and prepared to head to the church, before I left I spotted a key lying on the ground, it looked like yet another house key, with the number 1026 Levin Street. I left the school, relieved to feel myself warming up some more, and, after peering through the fog I quickly checked the map. To get to the church my best bet was to head down until I reached Bradbury Street then go along it until I reached Bachman Road, head up Bachman Road and I would be on Bloch Street, right next to the church. I set off immediately, it was difficult, I wanted to get to the church quickly, if Freddie was being held captive there then I wanted to get there quickly but my leg was still agony and trembled violently whenever I tried to run. About halfway down Bradbury Street I found my path blocked by yet another chasm, I groaned and checked the map, my only path now was an alleyway, I headed up it and soon, I reached the end, to my surprise I noticed a number on the gate of the nearest house, 1026 Levin Street. I opened the garden gate and hurried as fast as I could to the back door of the house, I unlocked the door and hurried through the house and then checked the map again, I was back out on Levin Street, if I headed directly up I would be on Bloch Street. Unfortunately I couldn't as there was yet another chasm, so I had to head back down to Bradbury Street, I once again hurried as fast as my injured leg would allow, I then hurried along the street and found myself standing yet again at another chasm. I groaned and, after quickly consulting the map I headed up the next alleyway, this time finally making it onto Bloch Street, I hurried along it until I made it to the church, preparing myself I entered.

It was fairly large with several wooden pews and an altar at the end of the aisle, everything was hazy with fog that had seeped in, just like in the school. Unfortunately I couldn't see Freddie or anybody else, except for an old woman standing in front of the altar. I guessed she was sixty-five although she didn't look that old, her hair was iron grey and tied back, her eyes were cold grey and seemed to be empty of emotion. She was wearing a simple black robe that looked like it was used in religious ceremonies and a white semi-transparent veil over her hair, she was barefoot. I slowly approached her but stopped when she spoke.

"I knew you'd come...Carly Shay".

I froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"He told me...the boy, Benson".

That caught my attention, she knew Freddie.

"Wait, you know Freddie, what happened to him?"

"He was taken by them, the cultists, they seek to use him for the ritual, I was also held prisoner but I escaped".

I couldn't believe it, I was right, Freddie had been kidnapped, this woman however had escaped them.

"What happened?"

"After he sent you the message that led you here he was caught and they took him away, I managed to hide and decided to wait for you here, I overheard them and learned their plans".

"Where did they take him?"

The woman paused and then finally she revealed where Freddie had been taken.

"If you truly wish to save him, make haste to the hospital, before they move again".

"The hospital, where is that?"

The woman then handed me a map of another area of Silent Hill.

"It is here, in the central district, you must head along Bloch Street and cross the drawbridge. Then head for the hospital".

"Thanks...Um..."

The woman nodded and introduced herself.

"I am Dahlia, Dahlia Gillespie".

"Thanks, Dahlia".

She nodded and then turned and began to leave through the small door at the side.

"Dahlia?"

"I must leave quickly, take care, only you can save him".

With that she left, I was confused but then remembered what Dahlia had said, I had to hurry to the hospital. I turned and left the church.

I quickly checked the map, the drawbridge was to the west, directly along the street, that was if I didn't run into any chasms on the way. I once again had to hurry but at the same time be mindful of my injured leg. I soon arrived at the drawbridge and found that it was raised, however next to it was a large tower, I guessed it was a control tower. I tried the door at the bottom and when it opened I hurried inside, luckily the control panel was clearly labelled, I flipped the switch and watched as the drawbridge lowered. I left the control tower and began the slow journey across the drawbridge until finally I reached Silent Hill's Central District, now I had to find the hospital.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly is on her way to the hospital to save Freddie, will she find him there or will the things still go wrong, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chance Meeting

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 6: Chance Meeting**

Chapter 6; Carly now heads for Alchemilla Hospital to try and rescue Freddie, however, she also meets someone unexpected there.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, BTW, important character introduction in this chapter.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

As soon as I was off the drawbridge and at the next intersection I checked the map. I was on Sagan Street, to get to the hospital I had to go down Crichton Street and then along Koontz Street. That was if I didn't run into any chasms along the way. I turned and limped down Crichton Street, maybe meeting with that Dahlia woman had made me paranoid but I kept looking over my shoulder, it felt like I was being watched. All I could see was the desolate street and the fog, which to me looked thicker than it was before. Surprisingly I found nothing to block my path as I made it to Koontz Street, I could now see the hospital, I decided to walk down the street, staying close to the wall. Finally I arrived at the main gate, I pushed on it and it creaked open, I walked into the courtyard, again, nothing, desolate and thick with fog. I walked up to the door and entered the hospital, still feeling like I was being watched.

I looked around the lobby, it was like all the other buildings, hazy with fog. The paint was flaking off the walls, I noticed what looked suspiciously like blood stains across the ground. I slowly began to walk past the reception desk and down the short corridor when suddenly, from the door to my left I heard a loud noise, like a gunshot. I froze and then, nervously, opened the door and entered the room. It was one of those monsters, it was lying on the ground, dead. I then saw he person who had shot it, he looked to be about forty-five with a crew cut of greying brown hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a pair of black suit trousers, white shirt, black tie, black suit jacket, black socks and polished black shoes. In his hands was a revolver, he looked up and suddenly pointed the gun at me, I staggered back and, due to my injured leg I fell to the ground.

"W-wait, don't shoot!"

I waited and, when nothing happened I looked up, the man had lowered his gun. He then helped me to my feet and spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

I took a deep breathe to calm down and then spoke.

"It's fine, I'm okay...What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, besides, you're the stranger here".

I sighed and responded.

"Sorry, my name is Carly Shay".

The man nodded and introduced himself.

"I'm a doctor here at this hospital...My name's John Benson".

That caught my attention, Benson, I knew he had to be related to Freddie, but could he possibly be who I thought he was.

I swallowed nervously, before I could ask anything he spoke.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

I realized that I was leaning on the nearby counter and clutching my leg.

"I fell, landed badly, it hurts every time I put any weight on it".

"If I want I could take a look, I am a doctor".

I nodded and let him examine my leg, finally, after about fifteen minutes he sighed.

"Well, good news, you've not broken anything, but it must've been a good height you fell from, you've damaged the muscle and nerve endings in your leg, I can give you something to dull the pain, after that, it's just a matter of letting heal on it's own. I'm guessing you must've been running from the Raw Shocks, those monsters".

"How did you know?"

"I've had a few problems with them myself, now let me get those painkillers".

I looked at him nervously and he smirked.

"I am an expert doctor, the only reason I don't have my license anymore is because I've been trapped here for seven years, couldn't renew it".

I relaxed, I don't know why but I felt I could trust him, maybe it was because I knew he was connected to Freddie, that reminded me, after taking the painkillers and finding that they did work, I no longer felt any pain in my leg, I decided to ask him what I was dying to know.

"Do you...know a boy called Freddie Benson?"

He then stared at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm here looking for him, I think he's in trouble".

He sighed and then confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm his father, I told him not to tell anybody I had called him".

"Look, he my be in trouble, I'm the only one he told, but only because he felt he couldn't hide anything from me".

He shook his head and glared at me.

"Why would he think that?"

"We're friends...although, some time ago, we were dating, I was hoping to get back together with him, but then this happened".

John shook his head again and then spoke.

"Look, forget about Freddie".

"What?"

"He's fine, he doesn't need help, you should just leave, now!"

With that he turned and left the room, what the hell was that about.

'No, I'm not leaving, I have to find Freddie, I don't know what your problem is Mr. Benson, but I'm finding Freddie'.

I spotted a map of the hospital sitting on one of the tables, I picked it up, I was in the examination room, according to markings on the map, the only route through would be through the medicine room and from there I could reach the elevator.

Deciding to search the upper floors, I headed over to the medicine room and walked through it, I was still confused by Freddie's father's strange behaviour, he said Freddie wasn't in danger but Dahlia had told me to come here because he was in danger. Shaking my head I exited the medicine room and headed along the corridor, there was a door that led to a small lobby which would lead to the elevator. I pressed the button and once the elevator doors opened I walked in, I hit the button for the second floor. When I arrived I stepped out into another small lobby, I walked over to the double doors and found that they wouldn't budge, oh come on. I turned dejectedly back to the elevator, I hit the button for third, I exited into that small lobby only to find that this door was locked too, great, now what. I walked back into the elevator and did a double take, there was a button for a fourth floor, but that was impossible, I remember seeing the building from the outside, there wasn't a fourth floor, also that button wasn't there before. Confused I hit the button and the elevator began to go up, it arrived at the fourth floor and I heard it again, the siren, I knew what was coming before it happened, everything iced over again. However, worse was yet to come, the doors opened and I found myself facing the Pyramid Headed monster.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly is now face to face with Pyramid Head, how is she gonna get out of this one and navigate the Otherworld Hospital? Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	7. The Hospital's Curse

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 7: The Hospital's Curse**

Chapter seven, now Carly has to escape Pyramid Head and find a way to get out of the Otherworld, also Sam and the others are still looking for her and Freddie, will they succeed?

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I watched in terror as the Pyramid Headed monster seemed to stare at me, it was impossible to tell due to its helmet. Suddenly used its left hand to backhand me across the face, my left eye and cheek exploded in pain and I fell to the ground. I heard the sound of it groaning and hefting something, I quickly rolled to the side. I was just in time, where I had been lying only a second ago the monster brought its giant knife down and slammed the blade into the ground. I quickly crawled out, between its legs and stood up, I was now out of the elevator, it was stuck inside trying to pull the blade out of the ground. Seeing my chance I dashed forwards and hit the down button on the control panel, the doors closed trapping the beast and the elevator started up, going down. I breathed a sigh of relief at my narrow escape and then decided to try and get off this 'mythical' fourth floor. Luckily it seemed to be set out like the third and second floors, except there were no rooms, just the small lobby by the elevator, a U shaped corridor and the stairwell. I hurried through the corridor, being careful not to slip on the ice, finally I made it to the stairwell, I opened the door and headed into the stairwell before heading downstairs to the third floor, knowing that I had to find something to escape the ice world, I decided to start with the third floor, so I exited the stairwell here.

**SAM POV**

I sighed as we sat in the police car, we had taken our findings about the cult and all that to the police. They had contacted the Brahms police and, although we discovered that our findings were the reason nobody went to Silent Hill anymore, the Brahms police allowed us to search the town. We were currently driving through the Central district of the town, having already explored the Residential and Resort area, the police officer was using a loudspeaker to call out for Carly and Freddie. As he drove I noticed something, it looked like a dilapidated building that had once been at least three stories high. I pointed it out to the police officer.

"What is that place there?"

He looked and sighed.

"Alchemilla Hospital, it just a burnt out shell, there was a fire and it was reduced to that. It's been completely abandoned for years, trust me, your friends aren't there".

It was then I noticed something.

"Why is the gate open then, shouldn't it be chained shut or something".

The policeman let out an irritated sigh and shrugged.

"Chained shut, yeah probably by some rusty seven year old chain, the wind blew it open, it's obvious".

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, Spencer looked at me sadly.

"I think you're jumping at shadows now Sam".

I just nodded but I couldn't help feeling that we were making a mistake, I felt that at least one of them was in there.

**CARLY POV**

I exited the stairwell onto the third floor, like the floor above it was U shaped but had several rooms going off to the side. I waked up the corridor I was in only a short distance when my flashlight fell on them. It was those monsters, the Raw Shocks again, once again they looked different, these one's had rather exaggerated female traits, such as prominent breasts and their legs were stitched in a way which resembled stockings, they feet had taken the shape of hi-heels. I also noticed several zip like rips in the flesh, like corset threads and rather large lips which seemed to resemble female lips with lipstick on. They shrieked and I knew then that they had seen me, I quickly ran into the room on my right, even while it was frozen I could tell it was some sort of linen room, I quickly ran through it into the other side of the corridor. I could hear the Raw Shocks pursuing me and I continued to run, finally I saw a door that wasn't blocked by ice, they hadn't turned the corner yet so I quickly opened it, hurried inside and closed it carefully. I listened and felt relief as they ran past the room and headed towards the small lobby that led to the elevator. Just then my phone went off, I quickly picked it up, afraid the Raw Shocks would hear it, it was the anonymous messenger again.

_The examination is the exit of nightmares, they key is in the basement storeroom, the basement storeroom key is in the ICU._

I reread the text and then put away my phone and pulled out the map, I was standing in room 306, the Intensive Care Unit was on the second floor, the basement store room was self explanatory. I knew then I had to risk it and leave the room, hurry to the stairwell and get downstairs.

I left the room and, instead of the shrieks I expected to hear I instead hear the sound of grating metal. I looked and saw to my horror that Pyramid Head was massacring the Raw Shocks, deciding to use this to my advantage I hurried away from the destruction and, rather than head through the linen room I tried the door that divided the corridor and found it unlocked, I hurried through and ran to the stairwell and then ran down to the second floor. The moment I exited the stairwell I saw more Raw Shocks further up the corridor, I switched off the flashlight and sneaked over to the door dividing this corridor. It unfortunately was locked, I groaned and began sneaking to a door further up the corridor, the nurse's centre, this one would get me into the other side of the corridor. I luckily managed to sneak past them without alerting them, I hurried through the nurse's centre and out into the other end of the corridor, I double checked the map and headed straight to my left towards the ICU. Once I made it inside I saw the key lying on one of the beds and after picking it up I checked the map again, now I had to go down to the first floor and head over to the basement stairs.

I doubled back across the corridor and through the nurse's centre, this time however I was caught and had to run into the stairwell and down the stairs, they were still chasing me. I ran across the corridor, taking the same route I took to the elevator, only this time I entered the door just before the elevator and headed down the stairs, I was now in the basement, having thankfully lost the Raw Shocks. I hurried over to the storeroom and used the key to open it, I had prepared myself for a long thorough search but to my surprise the key to the examination room was the only thing in the room. I quickly picked it up and left the storeroom, I then headed back upstairs and ran through to the medicine room, once inside I walked over to the door to the examination, hoping that this would really end this nightmare I unlocked the door and opened it, I walked through and watched amazed as the ice receded and I found myself standing back in the Fog World with the room looking the same way it did when I spoke to Freddie's Dad. I knew then I was safe again, the only question now was where do I go, Freddie wasn't here, the cultists must've moved him somewhere else. Just then I heard the door open, I spun around wondering what was coming now.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly's escaped the nightmare but appears to be facing more danger, what is coming through the door, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Tricked

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 8: Tricked**

Chapter eight, Carly has just escaped the Otherworld and now prepares to face what seems like a new threat. What will happen, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Actually, the whole town is cursed, not just the buildings.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I waited as the door opened, sure it was something dangerous, but to my relief it wasn't, it was Dahlia. She looked over at me sadly and then spoke.

"You were too late?"

I sighed and nodded, she then continued.

"We're in luck, I just saw them, they are taking him to the resort area".

"What, how do we get there?"

Dahlia held up a hand as if trying to calm me down.

"It is not that simple, the cultists themselves aren't a threat but their pet Red Pyramid is".

"Red…Pyramid?"

She sighed and then explained.

"Surely you've seen the Pyramid Headed monster, that is Red Pyramid, the cultist's pet executioner, used by them to kill the Raw Shocks, the products of their nightmares".

"Oh, but I still have to save Freddie, we have to go after them, how do we get to the resort area?"

Dahlia thought for a moment and then.

"The quickest way would be to return to the Residential area and head down Bachman Road, that will lead you into the Resort Area. If we are going after them then we must take a detour, I have something that can repel Red Pyramid, but it's at my shop".

"Your shop, where?"

Dahlia pointed to the map in my hand, the map of Central Silent hill, I looked at it and saw at the top right hand corner, along Simmons Street was a place called the Toluca Mall.

"My shop is there, come we must hurry".

I nodded and followed Dahlia out of the hospital and back out to Koontz Street, we then headed east along Koontz Street, heading for Simmons Street.

**SPENCER POV**

I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment, Sam was right behind me, Mrs Benson had returned to her apartment. We had finished searching Silent Hill but couldn't find any trace of Freddie or Carly. I could see that Mrs. Benson was starting to lose hope on ever finding them, I hate to admit it but so was I. Sam on the other hand seemed determined to find them, I shook my head when I saw this.

"Look Sam, we've tried everything, what can we possibly do?"

She turned and glared at me.

"How the hell can you give up Spencer, we have to keep looking, they're still alive, they're in there, I know they are".

I just nodded, I decided since it was late I'd get some sleep and then, in the morning call the police and see if they had found anything.

**CARLY POV**

I continued to follow Dahlia, I was amazed that she was able to walk on the road without any shoes. Finally we headed up Simmons Street towards the Mall, as we walked I again felt like I was being watched, I kept looking over my shoulder but again saw nothing but fog. Dahlia didn't even seem to notice anything wrong, maybe I was just being paranoid and imagining it. We soon arrived at the Mall, without even hesitating Dahlia opened the doors and walked through, I followed her, she then led me up two sets of broken down escalators and then across the hallway to a small shop in the back with the sign above it reading 'Green Lion Antiques Shop' Dahlia stopped outside and turned to face me.

"We're here, we must act quickly".

With that she unlocked the door and we both hurried inside, it was dimly lit and there was a large collection of dust around the store. Dahlia immediately began searching through a shelf in the back, I walked around and then spotted something, what looked like some sort of document, I leaned over the desk it was on and began to read, noting that it was dated seven years ago, the time the town disappeared.

'_The ritual has failed, we were one sacrifice short, one amongst us has failed in their sacred duty of offering their first-born to be sacrificed at age ten, I must find out who and decide on his fate'._

I couldn't believe it, the cultist's ritual had failed, that must be why all this fog was here and could possible explain the presence of the ice world and the Raw Shocks. I then noticed there was more writing.

'_I have finally located the fool who ruined everything, I should've known John Benson to be responsible, he should've simply taken his son from his wife rather than let her refuse and do nothing'._

I couldn't believe it, Freddie's Dad, he had refused to take Freddie away from Mrs. Benson ten years ago and offer him as part of the ritual, but why and why had he called him back, I soon got my answer when I read the next part of the document, which I now realized was a diary, this one was dated two weeks ago.

'_Despite being threatened with death John Benson has returned to us, along with an idea, I decided to give him a second chance, he calls his son and brings him here and we capture the boy and sacrifice him to 'complete the ritual' it won't lift the darkness like the rest believe, but it's nice to give them something to hope for'._

I was in shock, so this is what happened, and now Freddie had been kidnapped, tricked by his own father and was being taken to be sacrificed, I ha to hurry, just then something disturbing caught my eye. I looked over, it was a cheque it had been written by Dahlia, but the spidery writing on the check matched the writing in the diary, but that couldn't be right.

I was still reeling with shock, how could Dahlia have written both of these? Then I saw it, a document listing the cult members and there, right on top, listed as the leader of the cult was the name 'Dahlia Gillespie'. I swallowed nervously as fear took hold of me, she had tricked me. Just then however I heard the door to the shop slam shut and an audible click, it was locked I ran to it and tried to force it open, it didn't work, Dahlia's voice then spoke from the other side, cold and angry.

"This should teach you not to interfere in things that don't concern you, you stupid girl. I have to hurry and make the final preparations for the ritual, you can die here, I've decided to leave you to your old friend, Red Pyramid".

With that she laughed and I heard her footsteps leaving, then from behind me I heard the scraping of metal, I turned and there, dragging his great knife along the ground, was Red Pyramid.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly's in trouble and face to face with Red Pyramid again, how will she escape this time, also Dahlia shows her true colours. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Flight From Hell

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 9: Flight from Hell**

Chapter nine, how will Carly escape from the Red Pyramid. Will she escape the mall, how will she get to the Resort Area to go after Freddie, all the answers are below, read on and enjoy.

Boris Yeltsin: You're about to find out.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill is property of Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I stepped back, watching in horror as Red Pyramid approached me, it hefted it's blade off the ground and swung it. I ducked and narrowly avoided it, getting the ends of a few hairs shaved off, the blade cut through the shelf next to me effortlessly. I tried to run behind one of the shelves but I knew it wouldn't be for long, acting on instinct I ducked and sure enough the blade cut right through the shelf again. I tried to find some way to get past it, but as I ran to get past it used it's free hand to shove me back. I hit the door and watched in horror as it raised its blade above its head with both hands. It swung the blade down and I dived to the side, that turned out to be a fortunate move, not only did I save myself but I had provided myself with an escape route, that attack had opened the door and demolished the lock. Seeing that it was also too small for Red Pyramid to fit through, I stepped back and let him approach me, he swung again, this time I ducked and managed to slip past him and ran out the door, I looked back and saw he was stuck, thank God, now I ahd to get out of here and watch out for Raw Shocks.

I slowly walked forwards and saw that the escalators were blocked by ice, the ice world had returned somehow, must've happened when I was fighting Red Pyramid. I knew then I'd have to use a service corridor behind a store and used a stairwell in there. I decide to try the nearest store but as I walked I heard what sounded like heavy breathing, I looked around but saw nothing, I stepped in front of the store and found myself pinned to the ground. Yelling I struggled and shoved the thing off, it was another Raw Shock and there were several more behind it. Once again they looked different and these were the most horrifying of all. They were bigger than usual, their skin was bloated and, sickeningly, bubble and fungi shaped flesh covered parts of their skin. They looked sickly and even cancerous, trying hard not to throw up I relied on my flashlight to blind them and then turned and ran into the store. I continued to run and as I opened the door to the service corridor I heard them come into the store, shit. I hurried as fast as I could but their hefty appearance belied their speed, within moments they were on my heels, god they even smelled sickly. Hoping this would work I turned the flashlight so it shone over my shoulder, the shrieks I heard, confirmed that I had temporarily blinded a few of them. I ran through the door ahead of me, slamming it shut, I heard them slam into the door, hopefully that would daze them. I was in one of the stairwells I was looking for, I quickly ran down and found I would have to leave at the second floor, more ice blocked my path, I quickly left the stairwell as I heard the Raw Shocks coming through the door up above.

The second floor had transformed into a maze of ice, just great. I began heading towards what I hoped was the centre where the escalators were, within moments the heavy breathing of the Raw Shocks was right behind me, shit, this wasn't good. I continued weaving through the maze, trying to stay ahead of the Raw Shocks while at the same time not slip on the ice. My mind was still racing at Dahlia's trickery, she was behind all of this, I should've guessed, the way she was acting, her cryptic comments and now she wanted to kill Freddie. I knew I had to stop her but first I had to get out of here. It was then I saw it, I was running down a straight path through the maze and saw the escalators ahead. In my excitement however I forgot to check over my shoulder, without warning one of the large Raw Shocks latched onto me and began draining my body heat. I panicked and tried to throw him off, surprisingly it was easy, it seemed that, while strong their limbs were brittle and easy to force off. The blood was pounding in my head now as I ran to the escalator, it had formed an ice ramp and to save time I dropped to the ground and allowed myself to slide down it. The main doors were directly a head of me now, suddenly I heard one of the Raw Shocks shriek, I quickly ducked and he flew over me and slammed into the doors, I heard a clicking noise and saw that they had been locked. Luckily the impact of the Raw Shock had damaged the lock and now they could be opened, in desperation I jumped over the dazed Raw Shock and wrenched open the doors, the moment I ran back out onto the street the ice disappeared and everything was engulfed in fog again. I took a moment to catch my breath, thank God that was over.

**SPENCER POV**

Next morning I spoke to Mrs. Benson, now even Sam seemed to be losing hope, we had spoken with the police in Brahms, they said they would keep looking but that we were wasting our time, I didn't want to admit that I thought they were right. God what a mess, first Freddie goes missing and then Carly goes after him, now they're both gone, God only knows if they're alive or dead. It was obvious that we were all deeply affected, Sam for instance wasn't even complaining about her grumbling stomach and when I half-heartedly put a ham sandwich in front of her she took only three bites and lay back down. I silently prayed that the police would find something, hell I'd do anything if it would bring Carly and Freddie back.

**CARLY POV**

I caught my breath and straightened up, okay, I knew Dahlia wasn't lying when she mentioned heading to the resort area, the only question now was, were her directions accurate. I heard footsteps approaching and tensed, ready to use my flashlight as a club if necessary, luckily I didn't have to, it was Cybil.

"Cybil, thank God".

"Carly, are you okay?"

I wondered just how much I should tell her.

"I…um…"

Did you get attacked by those weird things too?"

"The Raw Shocks, you've seen them".

Cybil nodded.

"Yeah, is that what they're called?"

"Yeah, listen Cybil, I need to get to the Resort Area, that's where they've taken Freddie".

Cybil nodded.

"Okay, how do you plan on getting there?"

"I was gonna use Bachman Road".

"You can't the roads broken, a large chasm's there".

I groaned, I knew it, Dahlia had been lying.

"Well how am I supposed to get there?"

Cybil thought for a moment and then, seemed to remember something.

"Of course, ten years ago, there was a kidnapper who escape from Brahms, we chased him here, he went over to Midwich School and entered the sewers, there's a manhole entrance near the school. I followed him through the sewers, when we came out the other end, just before I caught him, I realized we were in the Resort Area. Those sewers should still be there, we can use them to get to the resort".

"…Okay, if it's the only way then let's go".

Cybil must've noticed the strange way I was acting as she asked.

"Are you alright, is there a problem going through the sewers?"

I decided to tell her.

"Yeah, I might start freaking out if I go down there, I'm claustrophobic".

"Well, the best thing you can do is to think of something else, think about your friend, try and distract yourself".

I thought for a moment.

"It…Could work…Okay, let's go".

So I followed Cybil through Central Silent Hill and crossed the bridge to the Residential Area. We then followed the same route I had used to get to the church, soon we were in front of Midwich School, ready to head for the sewers.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly and Cybil are about to head into the sewers, Carly however faces difficutly due to her claustrophobia, will she make? Also, Sam, Spencer and Mrs Benson are losing hope, will they ever be reunited with Carly and Freddie? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	10. The Dank Underground

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 10: The Dank Underground**

Chapter 10; Carly and Cybil head through the sewers to reach the resort area, of course Carly's claustrophobia could present a few problems. Not a long chapter, but still sufficient.

Boris Yeltsin: Here we go, next chapter.  
>The Demititian Healer: That's fine; the story just goes the way it goes, plus it was late at night when I did the last one so i was tired.<p>

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I followed Cybil as she headed to a small fenced off area just north of the school, she opened a gate in the fence and we headed through, we were now standing directly next to a half open manhole cover. Cybil knelt down next to it and then looked up at me.

"I'll go down first, once I verify that its all clear I'll call up, then you come down".

"Okay".

I watched as Cybil turned her flashlight on and began descending the ladder down into the sewers. After a few minutes had passed I heard her call up.

"All clear, c'mon down!"

Trying hard not to think about my claustrophobia I switched on my flashlight and descended the ladder. Once I reached the bottom I met up with Cybil, I turned my flashlight around and looked at my surroundings. Surprisingly there was no stench, presumably the sewers had been drained and remained out of order since the incident seven years ago. There were two narrow walkways on either side of the passage and the roof was curved, the lack of water or any waste products meant the central channel was empty, the stonework however was coated with moss, luckily the ground wasn't or it would've been extremely slippery. Cybil had been looking around the area too and then spoke.

"Place hasn't changed one bit, except for the empty central channel and the moss. Good, then the way to the resort area's still the same, let's go, and be careful".

I nodded and followed Cybil as we began to head along the walkway into the depths of the sewers.

As we walked I decided my best hope for combating my phobia was to try and distract myself, so I decided to talk to Cybil.

"Um, Cybil".

"Yeah".

I thought for a moment and then made up my mind.

"How did you end up trapped here in Silent Hill anyway?"

In the light from the flashlight I could see Cybil smiling.

"That's a very good question, ever since the incident seven years ago, we had to try and keep people away, this town was still thought dangerous. Anyway, I heard, five, six days ago that a car had been spotted heading into town".

I stared wide-eyed, that car had to be Freddie's.

"Did you ever find it?"

"No, I'm guessing it was your friend's car. I had I was Bachman Road when my bike outta control, it crashed and when I woke up, all this fog was covering the town and I couldn't get out, I've been searching the town for people ever since".

I nodded, she had been here as long as Freddie had been and now I was stuck here too. Suddenly we arrived at a chain link fence blocking our path, I was concerned but Cybil calmly crossed the walkway to the other side and opened a gate, I continued to follow her as we once again crossed over to the left hand side and walked along the walkway. Soon we came to a fork in the path, on path kept going upwards but the other path headed off to our left, Cybil took the path on the left and this time crossed over to the right, using the central channel, I quickly followed her, wondering where exactly we were going.

We continued to walk along this passage until we reached another ladder, once again Cybil went down first and I followed. I looked around, this place was set up more or the less the same only darker, plus the room we were in was wider, possibly a rest station for the workers, Cybil once again led the way, heading to the passage going south and climbing onto the left walkway, or right if we had been facing north. As I followed her Cybil suddenly moved her torch and examined the central channel and the ground in front of her, I was confused however just then she chuckled.

"Looks like even the rats have disappeared".

"Rats?"

Cybil nodded.

"Yeah, this place was flooded with them when I chased the guy, now, it looks like, along with the inhabitants of the town, they've disappeared".

I swallowed nervously, thank God for that, if there were still rats here then I knew I would freak out. We came to yet another fork and once again headed left. This passageway was long and dark, the silence was eerie and I wondered how far we had gone. Just then we arrived in a fairly large circular room with what looked like several tanks, I guess there was some sort of control system for the water here. Cybil used her flashlight to take a good look around and then spoke again.

"Just gotta head south from here, sticking to the left hand walkway, then we head east, from there we'll find the ladder that'll take us to the Resort Area".

I nodded and we prepared to head off, just as we left the circular room however I felt it. The walls, closing in, I screamed and fell to my knees, oh God no, not now. I was still freaking out when I felt myself pushed against the wall, I was still struggling when finally I saw it was Cybil, finally I also heard her voice.

"Carly, Carly, focus, calm down, think about your friend, you can't help him like this, you need to stay calm for him".

I was still breathing erratically but when she mentioned Freddie I realized she was right, I stopped struggling and focused all my thoughts on Freddie, soon I began to feel my panic fading away, the walls no longer seemed to be closing in , I took a deep breath and then.

"Thanks Cybil…I-I'm fine".

She let me go and I was relieved to realize that I was right, I still felt okay, I just had to keep thinking about Freddie. Finally I nodded, indicated I as ready to go ahead. We continued down the walkway until finally we reached another large room, Cybil headed east, opened up another gate and then we saw it, the ladder we were looking for. Cybil headed up first and then I followed. I looked around, we were now standing on a street, according to the sign it was Bachman Road but, this wasn't the Residential Area. I knew then we had made it, we were in the Resort Area, now I could continue my search for Freddie.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly was able to overcome her claustrophobia thanks to Cybil giving her a means of distraction. Now they are at the Resort Area and finally John Benson is going to reappear, what lies in store for them? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	11. A Change of Heart

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 11: A Change of Heart**

Chapter 11; Carly and Cybil have reached the resort area, will they find anything here that can help them, read on to find out. First I'll answer the reviews.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup they certainly are, although not until the next chapter.

That's the reviews answered now onto the story.

Discliamer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

We stood in silence for a moment and I looked around, like everywhere else the streets were deserted, the fog obscured visibility and garbage collected at the sides of some of the streets meanwhile cars remained abandoned at the side of the road. I took all this in for a few minutes and then Cybil walked over to a large billboard, I followed her and saw there were maps of the area.

"Tourist maps, this is the side of Silent hill that people saw, before the incident".

I nodded and picked one up, Cybil then handed me one of the radios she had.

"It's already set up, we'll need to stay in contact, call me if anything important happens okay".

"Right, thanks".

I took the radio and slipped it into my pocket, Cybil then set off down Bachman Road. I carefully examined the map, the closet place was on the junction of Bachman Road and Craig Street, Annie's Bar. I decided to check it out and ran over to the front door immediately, it was a fairly large building, with a large sign over the door advertising the name, but otherwise the exterior was pretty bland. I opened the door and headed inside, where a surprise was waiting for me.

As soon as I stepped into Annie's Bar I heard what sounded like a struggle. I looked around and saw to my horror that Freddie's Dad was on the floor, struggling against a Raw Shock. Acting instinctively I ran over and managed to shove it off him, it jumped up and came after me, I managed to evade it, it turned to attack again when suddenly a shot rang out and it fell dead, John Benson had managed to grab his gun and kill it. He stood up and caught his breath before turning to me and glaring.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

I glared back.

"I just saved your life and you know why I'm here".

"Oh for God sake, let it go, Freddie…"

I cut across him.

"Is about to sacrificed by the cult for no reason, it won't end the Darkness, you know that!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Dahlia's in charge around here, what she says…"

"Oh for God sake, if you really believed that then you would've just taken Freddie away from Mrs. Benson seven years ago. Why didn't you?"

He didn't answer so I continued.

"I think I know why you didn't, because you didn't want to sacrifice Freddie".

"I had a duty to uphold and…"

"You deliberately refused to do it…because, despite believing in the cult's teachings…Deep down you still loved your son, enough to let him live".

He sighed again and sank into a nearby chair, the bar was actually rather bland. Any tables that had been in the room were gone, there was only the odd chair here or there, the floor was wooden but the walls were made from drywall, the bar itself was empty with the stools in front of it showing a large collection of dust.

Finally after a long pause John spoke up.

"You're right, you're right Carly. I couldn't stand the thought of him dying, even for something like this. Now I've gone and ruined everything, I brought him here, straight to Dahlia".

"We can still stop her".

He looked up at me.

"Why do you care so much about finding him?"

I admitted the truth.

"I love him, I never stopped, I just, didn't know how to tell him".

He nodded and then continued.

"You may be right, maybe we can save him, however, Dahlia and her cultists aren't really dangerous, if you're careful. The problem is their pet".

"Red Pyramid".

"Yeah, however, I have something that can stop him, I'll have to go get it, then I'll to their 'secret' church right away".

I nodded, he then stood up and spoke.

"I don't know how much longer you have before you get trouble with your leg again. Listen carefully, the entrance to the church is in the amusement park, leave here, go south until you reach the only other street, Sanford Street. Go right along Sanford Street until you reach the end, keep following the path, it'll take you to the amusement park. Once there look for a statue of a pink rabbit, the park's mascot, it's have symbols drawn on it, it'll be next to a cover. Move the cover and enter the cavern below, find you through that and you'll find the church".

"Okay, got it".

He nodded and then left. I quickly made sure I was prepared and left the bar myself.

I looked around, nothing had changed, I quickly called Cybil on the radio.

"Carly?"

"Yeah, I just spoke with Freddie's Dad, he gave directions on how to get to where Freddie's being held".

There was a pause before Cybil spoke again.

"If he knows then surely…"  
>"He's gonna go there himself, but, there's something the cultist have, it's called Red pyramid, some monster, he has to get which can stop it".<p>

"Alright, where do we go?"

I informed her about all the directions I had been given, when I finished I heard Cybil sigh.

"Carly, Sanford Street, is blocked off by another chasm, don't worry though, I know another route".

I groaned.

"Sewers again?"

"Yeah, there's another sewer, right next to the chasm, it'll take us out just in front of the amusement park, I'm already there".

"Okay, I'm on my way".

I ended the radio call and began to hurry down Bachman Road. I thought for a moment about what John had said, I had to be careful, my leg could give way any second. I eventually made it onto Sanford Street, I checked the map, it was long, I just hoped nothing happened along the way. I ran down it, being cautious of both my leg giving way and the possibility of the ice world forming again. About twenty minutes later I arrived at the chasm, I then heard Cybil's voice.

"Over here!"

I looked to my right and saw her standing next to another manhole cover, I groaned and hurried over, once again Cybil went down first and I followed, both with our flashlights on.

Once again Cybil led the way and I followed, I tried not to think about the walls closing in, I knew I had to keep myself under control. Cybil luckily decided to talk.

"You said you spoke to Freddie's father, how is he involved in all this?"

I sighed and explained as best as I could.

"He was part of the cult but he refused to sacrifice Freddie like the others sacrificed their children. He was pressured by Dahlia, the leader of the cult to lure Freddie here, I finally convinced him not to just let her do what she wants. He decided to help us and gave the directions, I think…No, I know we can trust him".

"Okay, if you say so, we turn right here".

We turned right, having been going south for a while. This path wasn't as long as the southern one and soon we were at another junction, this time we turned right again and headed north once more. We continued up the path until we had to turn left and head down another long passageway, I kept my mind focused on Freddie, I had to save him, I was willing to do anything to save him, even if I had to fight against Red Pyramid I would do it. Soon we arrived at the end of the passageway and headed up another ladder, Cybil was right. We walked a few feet away from the manhole and turned to our right, there was the gates leading into the Lakeside Amusement Park. We walked into the park, I had told Cybil what we were looking for so we just ahd to find it, I soon understood the importance of the symbols john mentioned, there were several statues of the park's pink rabbit mascot. However things soon changed when suddenly the siren sounded again and before I knew it Cybil and I were both trapped in the ice world.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly and Cybil are on their way to save Freddie and have convinced John Benson to help them, but now they are in the ice world again, will they make, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	12. The Darkness Beckons

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 12: The Darkness Beckons**

Chapter 12; Carly and Cybil have arrived at the amusement park and now have to once again navigate the ice world in order to find the underground caverns, will they suceed,r ad on to find out.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I groaned as I realized that the entire amusement park must now be encased in ice, worse still it was impossible to leave, a large wall of ice was blocking the entrance. I looked at Cybil and nodded, we both knew what we were looking for, but we also knew we couldn't split up. If we did we were at greater risk of being overwhelmed by the Raw Shocks. We were okay just now so we set off at a careful pace, our feet occasionally sliding on the ice. Along the side next to the railings were various arcade machine, just like any other amusement park, however the ice had broken and twisted these machines, the effect was grotesque. Up ahead was a door that looked like it led to the main area of the amusement park, we hurried through and looked around, all we could see was the ice and darkness that encroached around us. I groaned.

"This place is huge, it's gonna take us forever to find the right statue".

Cybil looked around for a minute and then her eyes widened.

"Maybe not Carly; look".

I looked at where she was pointing and saw, to my surprise, footprints. Bare footprints that could only belong to one person, Dahlia. In her haste to complete the ritual she had left a trail for us to follow, we immediately set off, following the footprints.

We had followed the footprints into yet another area, I was keeping my eyes open for landmarks to use if we got lost. To get to this point we had passed the roller coaster, just then I heard a scuttling sound, Cybil heard it too, we spun around, it was the Raw Shocks. Once again their appearance was different, these ones had strange disc shaped limbs. In fact their entire body appeared to be made out of discs, with parts of their body seemingly floating. It looked as if someone had sliced out parts of their body yet they still lived and functioned, their heads had taken on the shape of crosses with a circular hole in the middle. I could tell right away that these Raw Shocks were more agile than the ones we had seen so far. I warned Cybil.

"Cybil careful, these ones are faster maybe stronger than the others".

"Right".

I then heard them shriek, they had seen us and were targeting us. We immediately began to run, still following the footprints and just barely keeping ahead of them. We kept going passing several other rides, but we were going to fast for me to make a note of them. We were still running when I heard Cybil shout.

"Carly, look out!"

I suddenly found myself slipping and falling, I managed to turn around and saw Cybil getting pinned under the Raw Shocks. That's when I realized I hadn't slipped, Cybil had pushed me out of the way and was now getting attacked. I hurried towards them and tried to use my flashlight to blind them, but the ones that weren't attacking Cybil turned to attack me.

As I backed off my foot hit a small box, I looked down at it but then found myself getting pinned under the Raw Shocks. Once again the freezing cold of their skin began draining my body heat, I looked at the box again and saw a way out. During the scuffle the box had opened to reveal flares, these things hated light and heat, this was my chance. I desperately reached out and by sheer luck managed to grab one which I quickly lit. Almost at once the Raw Shocks that had grabbed me shrieked in agony and let go of me, running away. The flare also providing enough heat for me to recover from the attack I leapt up and used the flare on the Raw Shocks attacking Cybil. They all backed off and Cybil got to her feet.

"Carly, what…?

"They hate heat and light, these flares will keep them away".

Understanding Cybil and I grabbed as many flares as we could. Cybil lit another and threw it on the ground, the one I had been using had gone out. We then ran, we luckily hadn't lost the footprints and ended up running all the way to the carousel. As we ran towards it, occasionally leaving flares behind to deter the Raw Shocks, I saw, right next to the carousel, a statue of a pink rabbit with symbols carved on it.

"Cybil, over there!"

We ran over and I saw a makeshift manhole cover, obviously hiding the entrance to the underground caverns.

Cybil knelt down next to it.

"I'll lift this up, you keep those things away from us".

"Right".

While Cybil got to work prising the makeshift manhole cover from the ground, I turned to face the Raw Shocks. I could hear Cybil trying to lift the cover while I lit a flare and used it to keep the Raw Shocks back. I had used up three flares and only had to left when finally I heard Cybil call out.

"Got it, let's go!"

I turned to face Cybil, the cover had been pulled aside revealing a ladder, Cybil began to climb down, after a short time she called out.

"It's okay, c'mon down!"

I lit another flare and dropped it on the ground to keep the Raw Shocks back before climbing down the ladder into the underground caverns. As I climbed down I realized just how close I was to finding Freddie.

'Just hold on Freddie, I'm coming, it's time I returned the favour anyway, I promise I'll save you'.

Finally I reached the bottom and joined Cybil, I noticed however that the underground caverns, like the amusement park, were also iced over. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Carly and Cybil have to navigate the underground caverns to ge to the cultists secret church, will they arrive in time to save Freddie, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Descent into Hell

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 13: Descent into Hell**

Chapter 13: Carly and Cybil are getting closer to the church and to Freddie, will they be able to navigate the underground caverns and save Freddie, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: We're getting near the end, of course things are gonna get worse before they even begin to get better.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider; Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I looked around the area we were in, the underground caverns was now a frozen maze.

"Great, now what?"

Cybil also looked around the area and then sighed.

"It may not be advisable but, we've got no choice. We'll have to split up, go in different directions and see what we can find".

"O-Okay, I'll take this path".

I indicated a path to my left, Cybil nodded and took the right path, I headed down the path I had chosen. With the flares gone I was stuck relying on my flashlight to ward off any Raw Shocks, at least Cybil had her gun. Pretty soon I came to a fork in the path, one going straight on, the other going right, I decided to take my chances and head for the right path. I continued along the path thinking to myself.

'At least the ground isn't frozen here, no chance of slipping on ice then'.

Suddenly I came to a three way fork and decided to take the left path. I continued down this path, nothing so far indicated I was anywhere near the church, luckily no Raw Shocks had appeared either. Just then the radio signalled, I picked it up and answered.

"Cybil?"

"Yeah, any luck".

I sighed.

"Nothing, I'm getting nowhere".

"If only one of the cultists was still out here, they'd know the way".

I thought for a moment.

"You're right, well if we get lucky we'll find one".

"We're gonna need luck".

We shut off the radios and I continued down the path, going straight on at the next fork.

I continued to follow the passage until I came to yet another three way fork, this was getting ridiculous. I looked down each one with the flashlight before choosing this time and froze. On the right hand fork was a man, he was pale and jumpy but I recognized the symbol he wore around his, it was the same as Dahlia's, he was a cultist, there was one not at the church yet. He saw me and turned and began to run, I immediately ran after him only just keeping him in sight, we headed around a few turns and down some forked paths until finally I caught up, in desperation I tackled him to the ground. He yelled out.

"What are you doing, stop, let me go!"

"How do I get to the church!"

He continued to struggle.

"They'll kill me, let me go!"

"Tell me how to get to the church and I'll let you go".

He stared at me with wild eyes and then.

"The lights, follow the lights, they'll lead you right there".

I looked up and saw what he meant, there were rows of lights on the ceiling, they were all pointing in a single direction. I let him get up and slowly stepped back. Just then he screamed and fell to the ground before being dragged out of range of my flashlight, I heard him scream and then suddenly go quiet. As if to confirm my worst fears the Raw Shocks appeared and I knew then they had killed him. I also noticed that, despite being faster and stronger these were the same Raw Shocks I had seen when I first arrived here, they had no distinguishing features to speak of. I immediately turned and ran, I was desperate to lose the Raw Shocks but at the same time I tried to follow the lights.

I continued following the lights, still aware of the Raw Shocks on my heels. Acting instinctively I shone my flashlight over my shoulder and once again managed to blind a few of them. Finally I saw it up ahead, a large semi-circular area, at the straight end was a large set of double doors, the doors to the church. I also noticed that there was a large light surrounding the area. I quickly ran and made it to the doors, I turned around and saw to my surprise that the Raw Shocks had stopped. After staring at me for a moment they turned and ran away into the shadows. Finally catching my breath I called Cybil on the radio.

"Cybil".

"Carly, I've got Raw Shocks on my tail, this isn't a good time".

I knew then I had to make this quick.

"I've found the doors to the church, look up, there should be light pointing the right way. Just follow the lights".

"Got it, okay".

I ended the radio call and waited nervously. After a few minutes I saw Cybil approaching, she ran into the lighted area and one of the Raw Shocks failed to stop, the moment it entered the semi circle it turned to ice and shattered into pieces. The other Raw Shocks left, we switched off our flashlights and Cybil caught her breath.

"We're gonna have to be careful Carly, I've only got one bullet left, my only other weapon is my baton but, don't know if it's gonna do any good".

"We don't' have a choice, they could be starting the ritual right now for all we know, we have to go in now".

Cybil nodded and then spoke.

"Okay, let's do this".

I nodded in agreement and, after making sure I was ready I stepped forwards with Cybil. Together we pushed open the double doors and entered the secret church, I was ready to do whatever it took to save Freddie, as I knew, at last this is where he was being held.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Carly and Cybil have arrived at the church and have just entered, next up will be the final confrontation. Will Carly save Freddie and admit her love for him, or are they doomed to fall into Silent Hill's hell forever, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	14. The Final Confrontation

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 14: Final Confrontation**

Chapter 14: Carly and Cybil now face the cultists, Red Pyramid and Dahlia in their attempt to save Freddie from certain death, will they succeed, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, and here is the final battle.  
>The Demititian Healer: Yup, she is, well all her efforts were either prove useless or allow her to succeed, read on to find out which.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, Silent Hill belongs to Konami.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

The moment we entered the church all the cultists turned to stare at us, Cybil kept her baton out, raised in a defensive position. I looked around and then saw, right at the end of the aisle, the altar. Freddie was tied to the altar, standing just to the side, an evil smile on her face, was Dahlia. Standing on the other side of the altar was Red Pyramid. The cultists stood up, glaring at us, as Dahlia spoke, her tone had changed, she was no longer deceiving people that she was some old woman, her voice was now cold.

"Welcome, you are just in time, to witness our release from the Darkness".

I shook my head, Dahlia was deceiving these people into believing this would save them, but she had admitted herself that it would not.

"I can't let you do this, I can't let you kill Freddie!"  
>"He should've been sacrificed with the others seven years ago, but now he will be and our curse will come to an end".<p>

Cybil glared at Dahlia.

"Call what you will, you're committing a senseless murder, I won't allow that to happen".

"What do you fools know about the true ways of the Gods?"

The cultists all began yelling, typical religious statements, blasphemers, things like that, I yelled over the noise, determined to make Dahlia hear me.

"I don't care about your stupid ritual or your so called Gods, I'm not gonna let you kill Freddie, I'm not gonna let you kill someone I love!"

I knew that I had shouted it so everybody would hear me, even Freddie, but it was important that I did, now I had spoken the truth and I was ready to do anything I had to.

**FREDDIE POV**

I stared in surprise at Carly, I couldn't believe it, she had just admitted that she loved me, it was almost two years and I was certain she only loved me for my actions when I saved her. But I was wrong, she really did love me, if I had any doubts they were removed the moment I saw her, al those injuries she had endured just to come and save me. Just then I saw Carly walking down the aisle towards Dahlia, the woman with her, a cop by the look of her clothes, followed with her baton raised. As Carly walked towards her Dahlia spoke again.

"Love, how sweet, if you truly loved him, you would let us continue without interrupting. Can you not think of any greater act than to allow your love to sacrifice himself to save so many from eternal Darkness"?

"No! I know the truth Dahlia, I know you've been lying to everyone! The Raw Shocks aren't products of Darkness, they're products from your own minds, the darkness in your hearts made real!"

Dahlia glared at Carly who was now standing right in front of her.

"What in the world are you prattling on about you stupid girl".

Carly didn't back down, she returned Dahlia's glare with equal ferocity and spoke.

"I know that sacrificing Freddie won't end this nightmare, you all brought this upon yourselves and the more you continue to lie to yourselves, the longer this will last. You've been lying to all of them Dahlia and you would know the truth, your soul's the blackest of them all".

It was then I saw something.

"Carly, NO!"

It was too late, with a flash of steel, the knife Dahlia had been holding in her hand the whole had now been thrust into Carly's shoulder and the cultists went berserk.

**CARLY POV**

I yelled out in pain as something stabbed into my shoulder, I briefly saw it was a knife before Dahlia yanked it out, I instantly grabbed the wound to try and stop the blood flow. I felt Cybil yank me back as the cultists began shouting. Before long I felt Cybil let go of me and heard more shouting and sounds of a struggle. Just then I felt someone else grab me and try to remove my hand from my injury, I tired to resist until I heard them speak.

"Please, let me see it, I can treat it…I am a doctor".

It was Freddie's Dad, I took my hand away and within moments he was able to staunch the bleeding and patch up my injury as best as he could in the circumstances. I stood up, my turtleneck was now discarded on the ground as I checked the bandages. Just then I heard a loud thumping sound, I looked up.

"Cybil!"

Cybil was lying on the ground badly beaten, the cultists stood glaring at us and I realized that Dahlia had ordered them to stand down, but why. Just then Dahlia glared at John Benson and spoke.

"So, once again you fail us. You have betrayed us for the last time John Benson".

"Say what you want, Carly was right, this sacrifice stuff is bullshit. I'm not about to let my son die a dogs death for your delusions".

Dahlia's expression then changed to an unpleasant smirk.

"Very well then, I'll see to it that you both pay for this blasphemy…Red Pyramid, kill them!"

I froze in terror as Red Pyramid began to walk towards us, dragging it's blade along the ground as usual.

While I watched in terror I noticed that John Benson didn't show any signs of panic.

"Oh please, do you think I'm sacred of your mindless pet".

"If that's the way you want it, you shall be the first one he kills here".

John then reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled something out.

"I wonder if you'll be so confident when you see this".

He then showed Dahlia a small bottle containing some red liquid, it looked ordinary enough to me but it couldn't be normal, at least based on Dahlia's reaction, she panicked.

"Aglaophotis, I thought I got rid of that!"

"I just had to plant some for you to find and hide the rest. It was so easy to take advantage of your vanity Dahlia".

I watched amazed and horrified as John hurled the bottle through the air and it shattered covering Red Pyramid with the liquid. Suddenly he roared and then, turned on the cultists, those nearest him were cut in half by the Great Knife he was wielding. I looked away in horror at the bloodshed, when I could bare to look again I saw that Dahlia had approached us and was now standing in front of John, I remembered the knife and tried to warn him.

"John…"

I was too late, Dahlia went into a mad frenzy and began to repeatedly stab him, even after he fell to the ground. I backed off and suddenly fell to the ground as pain shot up my right leg, the painkillers had worn off and my injured leg was giving me trouble again. When I recovered I saw Dahlia, covered in John's blood, his body was lying on the ground behind her. She was standing in front of and raised her knife.

"Now to kill you and regain control of Red Pyramid!"

She never carried out her threat as just as she was about to strike Cybil recovered enough strength to use her last bullet and shoot Dahlia in the back of the head. Shock as disbelief showed on Dahlia's face before she fell to the ground dead, ignoring the carnage around me I crawled over to Cybil. She removed her badge and pushed it into my hands.

"Give it…to the police…in Brahms…They'll understand…"

"I will, I promise".

With that Cybil went still and died. I looked up, Red Pyramid had gotten his Great Knife stuck in the wall, impaling a cultist, so he had grabbed a spear that ahd been leaning against the wall and was using it to kill the last of the cultists. When the last one fell he looked around and then used the spear to impale himself ending the slaughter for good. There was a deathly silence before I regained enough energy to stand up and limp towards the altar.

**FREDDIE POV**

I stared in shock as the entire scene of carnage and death played out before me and now Carly limped towards me. I finally got a good look at her injuries, apart from her shoulder injury and an obvious leg injury, she had several cuts, scrapes and bruises, including one on her cheek as well as a black eye. There were also shadows beneath her eyes and yet, she was smiling as she untied me from the altar. I quickly got up and pulled her into a tight hug, she returned my embrace, crying.

"Carly?"

"Freddie, thank God, if I had been…too late".

I shuddered, I didn't want to think about that.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, every word".

I gently stroked her hair and then gently brought her face up so I could kiss her. God, I had been longing to kiss her again for a long time, it felt like an eternity before we parted. Gasping for air we both stood until Carly finally spoke.

"I think…we should get out of here".

"Yeah".

We began to leave when suddenly I had to catch Carly and hold her up, no doubt due to her injuries.

"I'm sorry Freddie, I guess I must be hurt worse than I thought".

"It's fine, I'll help you, let's just get outta here".

So, supporting Carly and trying to ignore the carnage, I walked out of the church and found that the ice was gone and the caverns were now one long passage leading to the exit. I walked along the passage, helped Carly up the ladder and began to walk all the way back, Carly told me about the wrecked state of her car, mine was totalled too. Amazingly all the fog and chasms were gone, so we were able to just follow the road and soon we were walking up Bachman Road away from Silent Hill and away from the nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter; Carly and Freddie are finally leaving Silent Hill, the cost was heavy but Freddie has been saved, one more chapter to go, waht will happen next, will they reuntie with Sam and the others, wait and see? hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	15. Epilogue

**iCarly Silent Hill**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Chapter 15; the final chapter, the aftermath of the horrifying incidents in Silent Hill, will Carly and Freddie be reunited with their families, rad on and see.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here's the end here.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, Silent Hill belongs to Konami

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY POV<strong>

I don't know how long we had been walking, I was still in a haze of pain, luckily Freddie was helping me. I couldn't believe it, I had managed to save him, I was exhausted, injured and possibly scarred for life, but right now I was happy to have found him. Just then I heard voices, police officers.

"Hold it right there, who are you, what are you doing here".

I then heard Freddie's voice.

"I'm Freddie Benson, this is Carly Shay, we…"

"Wait a minute, the missing teenagers, your families have been looking for you".

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that, God, Sam, Spencer, Mrs Benson, all of them must be freaking out, Freddie then continued.

"We have to go to a hospital, Carly's hurt".

"Alright, we'll contact your families from there, this way".

As we walked past I spoke.

"Wait, are you guys from Brahms".

"That's right, why?"

I pulled out Cybil's badge and handed it to him, he spoke, his voice low.

"Officer Bennett, she's…Dead".

"Died protecting me".

"I see, thank you…for returning this".

With that we were taken to the nearest hospital.

**SPENCER POV**

I sighed as I came in from collecting the mail, I looked around, Sam was lying face down on the sofa, Mrs Benson was standing listlessly next to the kitchen counter. There had been no trace of Freddie and Carly, were they gone for good? Just then the phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello".

"Spencer Shay".

I paused.

"Yeah".

And then, the words I'd been dying to hear.

"We've found your sister, and the boy Freddie Benson, they're safe".

"Where are they?"

"Your sister was injured, they're in hospital over here in Brahms".

"Thanks".

I hung up and turned to the others, I smiled.

"They've found them, they're okay".

Sam collapsed back onto the sofa while Mrs. Benson sighed with relief.

"Carly was hurt so…they're in a hospital in Brahms, from the sound of things Freddie's okay. Let's go see them".

They agreed and we headed off at once.

**FREDDIE POV**

I remained sitting by Carly's bedside, all her injuries had been treated and it was necessary for her to get some sleep, so she had been sedated. As I watched her I head footsteps and looked up in time to find myself nearly strangled by Mom, practically hugging me to death.

"Freddie!"

"Mom…Can't…Breathe"

She let me go and stepped back, I then noticed Sam and Spencer also standing there, both looking relieved, Spencer then spoke.

"What happened to you guys?"

I sighed and began to tell them a believable version of the events that happened, basically taking out the ice world and the Raw Shock monsters, and explaining that Red Pyramid was some sort of immensely strong and freaky cultist. By the time I was finished they were all in shock but I could tell they were relieved, finally Spencer spoke.

"So…Carly saved you huh, guess that means the two of you are even now".

"Yeah".

It was Sam who asked the important question however.

"So are you guys back together or what?"

"We are".

"Well it's about time".

Eventually, some time later they left for the cafeteria, Sam no doubt lured by the smell of food. I was reluctant to leave Carly's side so Spencer said he'd bring me food up later. I smiled as I watched her sleep, I knew it would be hard, the experience had been terrifying for both of us, but I knew we'd pull through, so long as we had each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Carly and Freddie are safe and back with their families, their experience in Silent Hill has changed their lives forever but they are together now and ready to face wahtever challenges lie before them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
